1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a print control apparatus, a print control system, a print control method, and a recording medium having a print control program, and more particularly relates to a print control apparatus, a print control system, a print control method, and a recording medium having a print control program which transmit print data to a printing apparatus according to a print instruction to a logical printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
To send a print instruction from a personal computer (PC) to a printer (including a multifunction peripheral: MFP) which is connected to a network, identification information, such as an IP address, of the target printer should be registered beforehand for a printer port of the PC. The PC identifies the destination of print data by referring to the registered information.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-366502
Nowadays, however, because of the spread of portable devices such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants (PDA), users may want to print on different printers according to circumstances. For example, it is quite possible that a user brings a notebook PC, which is normally connected to a local area network (LAN) in his/her office, to another office and wants to print on a printer connected to a LAN in that office. In such a situation, the identification information of the printer should be registered in the notebook PC. However, changing settings every time may be bothersome and increase the risk of problems caused by setting errors.